Inspired By: "Brainiac"
by pari106
Summary: A collection of drabbles and shorts, featuring A/A, M/A, Brain, L/A, and A/L.
1. I Got Your Number

I Got Your Number  
by pari106  
  
pari106@hotmail.com; http://www.geocities.com/pari106/damain.html (recently   
updated); Rating: PG; Disclaimer: DA isn't mine. Code: Drabble (of exactly 100 words);   
Alec/Asha-ish. Spoilers: "Brainiac".  
Summary: Asha explains why she didn't "jot down" Alec's phone number. And   
something more.  
  
  
I Got Your Number  
by pari106  
  
"You got my number, right?"  
  
Yeah…I got your number, alright.  
  
I remember when you gave it to me, looking just as fine as you do now. If   
possible…even better. I remember why I didn't write it down. You're a player, Alec.   
And I'm tired of being played.  
  
Tough words, huh? From someone who just got played by one of her own. Someone   
who's chased a man, for two years, who's still chasing Max.  
  
But I've gotta be tough with you. Cause you play a whole different kind of game. The   
kind where…even if I win…I lose.   
  
I lose my heart. 


	2. We Weren't Designed to Be Chumps

We Weren't Designed to Be Chumps  
by pari106  
  
pari106@hotmail.com  
http://www.geocities.com/pari106/damain.html (recently updated)  
Disclaimer: DA isn't mine; Rating: PG; Code: Drabble (of exactly 100 words); Max/Alec-ish  
Spoilers: "Brainiac"  
  
  
  
We Weren't Designed to Be Chumps  
by pari106  
  
"We weren't designed to be chumps, Max."  
  
I can't believe I have to point this out to her. For fuck's sake…she's supposed to be tough. Right? Big   
bad Max. At least that's how she acts in front of me. But for Logan she's totally soft.  
  
Soft in the head.  
  
This whole thing with her and Asha is so obvious. But they don't see it. He could play them both and   
they'd let him. Why put themselves through that?  
  
Why do I care? Why do I put myself through this for Max?  
  
Maybe we were designed to be chumps, after all. 


	3. 0.05%

0.05%  
by pari106  
  
pari106@hotmail.com  
http://www.geocities.com/pari106/damain.html (recently updated)  
Disclaimer: DA isn't mine; Rating: PG; Code: Drabble (of exactly 100 words)  
Spoilers: "Brainiac"  
  
Dedicated to "Brain". (sigh) Such an awesome character. I hope Cameron and Eglee are ashamed of   
themselves for letting the writers kill him off.   
  
A/N: This drabble is slightly AU. My way of giving "Brain" a little bit of a happier ending.  
  
  
  
0.05 %  
by pari106  
  
  
The chances of the average man dying of humiliation is 0.00001%. Maybe.  
  
I should know. I am a general, his staff, etc. I know those sorts of things.   
  
And I know I just increased my odds to about 0.0001%. At least.  
  
"There was a 0.05% chance that you were gonna lean over and kiss me right then…"  
  
Jeez… Why did I say that? How can someone…or a combination of someones, rather…so smart be so   
stupid?  
  
Max smiles. Amused. Embarassed?  
  
"I was just…hoping…"  
  
She kisses my cheek.  
  
The chances I can now die a happy man?  
  
Getting better all the time. 


	4. Another Brush with Disaster

Another Brush with Disaster  
by pari106  
  
pari106@hotmail.com  
http://www.geocities.com/pari106/damain.html (recently updated)  
Disclaimer: DA is not mine; Rating: PG; Code: Drabble (of exactly 100 words);   
Logan/Asha-ish  
Spoilers: "Brainiac"  
  
  
  
Another Brush with Disaster  
by pari106  
  
"Anyhow…that was a neat trick. With the poem."  
  
We're having dinner. Logan, Max, Alec, me.  
  
Pretending like we're one big, happy family. Discussing our latest brush with disaster.   
Pretending the subject isn't still too close to home for several of us.  
  
"At first I thought that poem was yours," Alec tells me, smiling. "I knew you weren't the   
poetry type."  
  
I smile back. "Yeah…"  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Logan avoids my eyes.  
  
His sweet words burn holes through my back pocket.  
  
Suspicion burns in Max's mind.  
  
But we all continue to eat. Talk. Smile. Pretend.  
  
Another brush with disaster has been narrowly avoided. 


	5. Unforgettable

Unforgettable  
by pari106  
  
Disclaimer: DA is not mine; Rating: PG  
pari106@hotmail.com  
http://www.geocities.com/pari106/damain.html  
Code: Drabble (of exactly 100 words)  
Spoilers: "Brainiac"  
Summary: Another tribute to "Brain".  
  
  
  
Unforgettable  
by pari106  
  
"I was designed to be forgettable."  
  
He seemed sad when he said that. Now…it almost seems funny. 'Cause every day I catch myself thinking   
of him.  
  
I try to be a better person because of him. To tolerate Asha, and even Alec. To remember people and   
things I've forgotten.  
  
Like Zack. And to go easier on Joshua because of him.  
  
Or Tinga. And to fight even harder for Logan because of her.  
  
Poor Brain was right. Manticore didn't design him to be memorable. They didn't design his heart either.   
His heart was all his.   
  
And that's what made him unforgettable. 


	6. See in You

See in You  
by pari106  
  
pari106@hotmail.com; http://www.geocities.com/pari106/damain.html  
Disclaimer: DA is not mine; Rating: PG  
Code: Drabble (of exactly 100 words); Slash! (yes. I don't know where it came from, but here it is!)   
Alec/Logan  
Spoilers: "Brainiac"  
  
A/N: I got the weird urge to write this so I did. Please review. Even if its to remind me how sick you   
think slash is ;) Or how yummy :) Depends on your point of view.  
  
  
See in You  
by pari106  
  
  
"What do they see in you?" I ask, although I see it, too.  
  
Sure I see the eyes…the body; that do-gooder streak that's so damned annoying, but somehow contagious.  
  
But that doesn't explain why Asha and Max make such fools of themselves. There's nothing special about   
you. About eyes that blue…except that they seem to see so much more than the average norm's.  
  
Max and me…we were made special. And Asha? That little thing versus the big, bad government? With   
no secret identity to hide behind? She's special.  
  
So why are they so hung up on you?  
  
Why am I? 


End file.
